fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Reina Samui
Reina Samui is the first born child of Aisu Samui and Lizzy Harthliva. She tends to fight with her brother, despite the fact that they care deeply for each other. She was born as a natural ice wizard, being able to freeze things from a very young age. Appearence Reian has ice blue eyes and shoulder length black messy hair. She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Her fairy tail stamp is located on her left shoulder much like her fathers. Reina's outfit resembles Aisu Samui's when he was nineteen which consisted of grey trousers with a brown belt and a black sleeveless top, Reian's however revelas her midriff. During X808 she wore the same thing as she does in X814 although she looked much younger and her breasts were smaller than they are in X814 Although when she was younger she wore a simple white dress. Personality Reian has been known to be too laid back as she doesn't really care about things going on in the guild unless they involve her. Although very much like her father she can be on point very fast and is quick to anger. History Reian was born into the Samui family in X787 and used her magic for the first time during X790 when she was 3. She took part in the X808 Grand Magical Games where she entered alongside her brother's team, her main battle was against a fire wizard of the Lamia Scale guild. Later on during X808 her father was killed by Aisu Attakai leaving her alone with her mother and brother. Six years later in X814 she was promoted to S-Class which she used mainly as a bragging right against her brother, although her bragging stopped shorty after when Yuta Samui defended the whole of Fiore from a ancient dark wizard known only as "Darkness". How ever she was not able to witness the fight as she was at her mothers death bed after Lizzy took a blast of dark magic that would kill most people. The minute after Yuta arrived Lizzy Harthliva unfortunately passed away leaving her and Yuta on their own. Magic and Abilities Magic Ice Magic *'Ice Wall ''' - Reina puts her hand(s) onto the floor and creates a wall of ice to stop in coming attacks or to protect herself or friends.'' *'Ice Pillar ''' - A pillar of ice comes from Reina's hand hitting the enemy.'' *'Ice Floor ''' - Reina places her hands onto the floor and turns it into ice to allow her to slide to his target or make her target fall.'' *'Ice Shock ''' - Reina punches her fists together and creates a shock wave of ice from the floor which sends her enemy's into the air and does lots of damage'' *'Blizzard ''' - One of Reina's strongest attacks, she creates a giant magic circle behind her. This then shoots out thousands of shards of ice cutting into the enemy and anyone in his direct line of sight.'' *'Ice Beam ''' - A magic circle appears in front of her hand, which she punches, to create a beam of ice and snow hitting her target.'' *'Ice Flames ''' - A type of magic that Reina from Aisu that creates a blue aura around her which looks like blue fire, which she can control and attack her enemies with. But unlike normal flames these flames freeze.'' Ice-Make (Dynamic) A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at her will and to shape it into live or inanimate objects. *'Ice Make: Eagle '''- Reina creates several eagles that fly to her enemy and strike it. As a dynamic form of ice magic, these eagles can avoid any obstacles to hit its target.'' *'Ice Make: Ice Dragon '''- Reina creates an Ice Dragon that rushes towards its targets, and crushes them. Reina has said she based this on her father.'' *'Ice Make: Armor '''- Reina covers her body with ice spikes reminiscent of a hedgehog, to protect herself from her opponent's attacks. '' *'Ice Make: Dragon's Fangs '''- Reina's entire arm is enveloped by a thick layer of ice which manifests as the head of a dragon. This strengthens her punches and increases the damage it causes to her enemies.'' *'Ice Make: Hawk ''- ''Reina creates a combination of hawks that fly towards her enemy at high speed causing some major damage. '' *'''Ice Make: Lion ''- Reina creates an active lion solitarily made of ice. '' *'Ice Make: Swan '''- Reina creates a beautiful swan made of ice. '' *'Ice Make: Disk '''- Reina molds flying disks and make them surge forward at variable speeds of her choice. '' *'Ice Make: Army '''-Reina can create an infinite army of animals without having to summon them all separately, using her magic power at a minimal rate.'' Ice-Make (Static) *'Ice Make: Sword ''' - The user creates a sword made of ice for melee combat. The strength of the sword is powerful enough to combat normal swords.'' *'Ice Make: Prison' ''- Reina creates a prison cell made of ice. '' *'Ice Make: Shield '''-Reina makes a shield protecting her from any attacks coming her way. '' *'Ice Make: Emblem ''- Reina can create the emblem of Fairy Tail. Other Ability's *'''Enhanced Speed - Reina can move at a considerably high speed. *'Enhanced Strength' - Reina has been shown to be extremely strong, being able to punch people into walls from over 20ft away. *'Master Hand to Hand Combatant ' - Reina is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter she has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for her to match melee-specialists of Erza's caliber in battle. Immense Magic Power - As an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, she possesses an enormous amount of Magic Power. Relationships Time line Trivia Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Female Category:S-Class Mage Category:Characters